


ONE NIGHT

by Yancey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, valeyne - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yancey/pseuds/Yancey
Summary: 属于小疯子Jerome和他的小征服者Brucie的夜晚
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	ONE NIGHT

Jerome：Alpha，信息素：燃烧的木香

Bruce：Omega，信息素：牛奶雪糕

晚十点半。

Bruce拿过手边钟表，指针停在6的位置。已经这么晚了。他心想，顺手合上面前的书本。

“Alfred？”他扬声喊到。不应该的，Alf早该提醒他睡觉了，可他没有听到任何声音也没有看到他。不好的预感涌上心尖，不对劲，难道有什么人闯入了府邸？

Alf有危险！

他猛然站起，一阵眩晕自头顶向下而来。他扶住桌沿，撑着没倒下去。

该死！！这熟悉的感觉，激起他一身冷汗。

是发情期。

真糟糕，居然碰上双倍危机！

分化成Omega，不可避免地要面对麻烦的发情期。悲惨的是，他的发情期比较特殊，会出现昏厥症状。分化后仅有的一次发情，他昏迷了整整两天。

没时间多想，他必须尽快去找Alf。

他努力瞪大眼睛，用一只手去掐另一只手，借痛感来抵挡眩晕。他想绕到桌前，最好是能走出门去，卧室和餐厅有存放抑制剂（当然对小Bruce来说只是抑制眩晕）但他没有很大的把握。

这时，远处传来若有若无的口哨声。Alf在训练他时，要求任何意外情况出现都不能降低视听觉的敏锐，这一项，他完成的总还不错。

果然是有人闯进来了。

他停住步伐，旋灭了台灯，顺着桌沿缓缓蹲下。抽屉最下一层有枪，他取出后摸索着把带扣系在了脚腕上。暗黑的环境加剧了他的眩晕感，他不得不咬破手指提升痛觉。书房的窗台可以下到厨房去，这个高度放在平时很轻松，但现在的状态一定会摔得不轻。他很想测算出成功的几率，但脑海混沌一片，只能跟随着身体应激反应匍匐着爬到窗边。

**_“Bruuuucyyyyy~”_ **

一声呼唤，仿若魔咒，此刻清晰地传入耳朵钉在耳膜。彻骨的寒意瞬间从脚底蔓延至四肢百骸。

是他！！

**“WHERE ARE YOU？BOY~”**

拜这声音所赐，眩晕感瞬间退散近无，Bruce摇晃着站起，翻上阳台护栏，探头估量高度后，纵身跳下。

万幸，落地很准，他踩住窗沿，用最轻的动作打开厨房的窗户，钻了进去。

厨房被Alf清捡过，抑制剂似乎挪动了位置，他额头冒起冷汗。头顶传来细碎的脚步声，看来那人在楼上，他还有机会找到药剂。

翻完三扇柜子，终于在打开第四扇柜门时看到了“救命稻草”，他用最快地速度抓出，转身，一个黑影挡在了窗口。

**“WHA~WHA~LONG TIME~”**

Bruce第一反应是摸脚腕处的枪，可仅仅是微小的侧身，对方的子弹就打在了他身侧的柜门上，更不幸的是，手中的药剂受惊脱手，滚入了黑暗里。

那人在黑暗里。

Bruce看见那人捡起了药剂，他呼吸一窒。

没有最糟只有更糟。

“这是什么？”那人缓缓走出黑暗向Bruce靠近，捏着药剂，眼睛盯着男孩儿，问一个他根本不在意的问题。

“把它给我！”Bruce从齿缝里挤出几个字，他在拖延，他想趁对方不注意拿到身后的黄油刀。

“这可不是好的问候方式。你应该说 **‘ _你好，Jerome’_** ~”

Jerome将药剂瓶随手丢掉，然后把Bruce压在料理台边，按住他的手。

Bruce没有思考直接奋力侧身用肘部撞开了身前的人，反手夺刀刺去。Jerome矮身躲开，捏住男孩儿的手腕用力一击，Bruce失去了最后的武器。

“友好点，Kids~时间充裕，我还不想那么快杀死你~”Jerome单手擒住Bruce，压住他的后背，用空的手提起Bruce的脚踝，解了绑在他脚上的枪，丢出窗外。

“想好怎么陪我玩儿了吗，B？”Jerome的声音就在Bruce的耳边，他的气息喷在小孩儿耳廓上。

Bruce察觉到什么不对劲，但他没来得及确认，巨大的眩晕感将他包裹，转瞬晕倒在Jerome怀里。

“哗——”一桶冰水把昏迷的Bruce浇醒。

他用力地睁开眼睛，发现自己被绑在椅子上。

“好的，Brucie，现在有比杀掉你更有意思的事了，你，是，Omega？”

Bruce听觉模糊，Jerome的声音在他耳中支离破碎。

“快回答~！”Jerome用刀对准Bruce的喉咙，命令道。

Bruce没有正常经历过发情，这次昏迷强行被唤醒，他感觉非常难受，头痛到像裂开了，比头痛更难受的是身体里似乎有什么被点燃了，在体内躁动着。

“回，答！”Jerome的脸突然凑近。Bruce感觉到不安，在Jerome靠近后尤为强烈。

更可怕的是，他嗅到了一种气息，在他昏倒前也嗅到了，这种气息莫名的吸引自己。他意识到面前的这个家伙，很有可能是一只Alpha！

昏迷状况很好的掩盖了发情反应，Jerome暂时闻不到气息，但只要对方继续肆意散发Alpha信息素，自己必定会暴露甚至屈服。

“你可以凑近试试”Bruce突然发话。

Jerome将刀尖垂下，伸头向Bruce后颈探去。Bruce突然提身向上，以肩撞Jerome的手，刀刃划开胳膊上的绳子，Bruce倒在地上又翻滚几圈，挣开束缚。

“精彩！”Jerome高呼。Bruce使尽全身力气爬起来，向门外跑去。

还有支抑制剂在卧室，一定要赶在那个疯子前拿到！Bruce觉得自己从没有跑得像现在这样快过。

他拔开抑制剂瓶盖仰头欲服，一颗子弹从耳边呼啸而过，击碎了抑制剂，灼伤了他的虎口。

“啊！！”Bruce捂着手跪倒在地。

“我，讨，厌，作，弊”Jerome出现在门边。

Bruce从未停止锻炼自己的胆量。他一定要战胜恐惧，在面对任何危险，最重要的，是面对死亡。

如果尝试了一百一千一万种方式还不能保命，那么必须有从容赴死的勇气。

宁愿去死也不要受制于这个疯子。

Bruce站起来向窗边退去。

“我说了游戏结束吗？Bruce？”Jerome拉住Bruce的胳膊，狠狠地扯到自己怀里。

“现在，我确定了。”Jerome鼻尖剐蹭着Bruce颈后的腺体，然后偏头，张嘴，咬

了下去，将自己的信息素注入。他的速度很快，Bruce都来不及挣扎。

带着火焰温度的木香侵入小Bruce的身体，窜进他的口鼻。他身体里蠢蠢欲动的东西此刻全部炸开，升腾的欲望将他击溃。

这是他第一次正式的发情。

“我喜欢你的味道，B”Jerome的声音低沉又沙哑，仿若吟咒。

“我会，好好享用你...”

他用指尖描摹男孩的五官。额头，眉弓，眼角，鼻梁，唇珠。三指汇合，他捏住男孩儿下巴，伸舌舔了一下他的嘴唇。

男孩儿受撩拨牵引仰头，欲与他亲吻，他却欠身退开一定距离。

“我说过要割开你的喉咙，Bruce...”

手指松开男孩儿下巴接着向下划去，下颚，舌骨，气管，喉结。拇指指腹在颈上清晰分明的动脉处反复流连。Bruce偏头去蹭他的手，吻他的手背。

“...但我会先玩儿尽兴”话音落下，他挽过Bruce后颈，吻了下去。

Bruce抬起双臂抱住Jerome的脖子，站起来把他扑倒在旁边的床榻上。

“特地引我到这儿吗？恭喜，这局你得一分，little conqueror”Jerome捧着Bruce的脸，呵呵笑道。

Bruce脱掉自己的上衣，Jerome将他一把抱住，细密又用力地从下颏一路吻下去，在锁骨处停留品咂，留下齿痕。

Bruce是寒性体质，天生皮表温度低，Jerome信息素中的温度对他有致命吸引。但他本身对信息素感应迟钝，如果没有亲密接触他就会意识紊乱，陷入昏迷。

他需要 **更多** 他的温度。

他伸手去解Jerome的衣扣，想通过触摸他的身体，与他气息交融。

“NoNoNo，规则由我制定，犯规可不行”他捉住Bruce的手，看向男孩儿，调笑着说。

他反手压住男孩儿一双手腕，把他压进床垫里，另一手解开男孩儿腰间皮带，扯下他的长裤。

一直被发情影响，且顺从于腺体标记的Bruce突然意识到不妙，他的脸噗的红了。他下意识挣扎，逃出一只手。

男孩用仅有的手去拽内裤上边，却再次被捉，这次Jerome用单手就摁住了他两手，顺势把他扒了个精光。

“规则一，要听话”

他用自己的额头抵住Bruce的额头，强迫他正视自己，然后伸左手握住了男孩儿的分身。他清晰地感觉到身下的小孩儿轻颤了下，他将头抬起一点，男孩儿闭着眼咬紧下唇。

Jerome尝试性地抽动左手，玩弄男孩儿的分身。Bruce反握住他压在头顶的手，拉他的手盖在自己眼睛上，他羞到无法面对自己。

太好笑了，这小孩儿不会长这么大都没有自慰过吧？

Jerome把头抵在男孩儿肩窝，低低的笑声在男孩儿耳边回响。

Bruce羞愤难当，他得空的手去推Jerome，却忘了下身受制。Jerome猛然给了他一重刺激，小家伙就泄了他满手。

“WHA，WHA~”他松开Bruce，跪坐在他面前。

Bruce脱离控制，边向后缩边睁开眼。

他看见Jerome伸舌去舔指尖上的浊液，这对未曾经历性事的小孩儿来说刺激太大，他抄起身边的被子蒙住脑袋。

可越不去看不去想，那画面在他脑海里越清晰。他心痒得不行，甚至希望Jerome舔的是自己的手。他被这个念头吓得一激灵。

“咚咚咚”

“Brucie，快出来，我不会伤害你~”

Jerome轻拍Bruce头上的被子，出言诱导。

Bruce沉默片刻，拉开被子露出脑袋。

“听话的孩子有奖赏~”Jerome嘴角扬起弧度。

他抽走Bruce身前的被子，伸腿把他圈进怀里，Bruce不得动弹，双手按着Jerome的肩膀，与他隔开一点距离。

Jerome的手正好落在男孩儿腰窝，他向下探去，后穴附近一片湿滑。

看样子不需要费劲做扩张了，他本想多恶作剧几次，让这个富家小少爷难堪，但受对方信息素的影响，他早就按捺不住。

他想进入这具身体，找到他身体里的秘园，彻底标记他。

他按倒Bruce，单手解了自己的腰带，褪长裤至膝盖，另一只手托着男孩儿的腰，将炙热的欲望送了进去。

他扶着他的腰用力起伏。

刀尖共舞，汪洋沉浮。他们仿佛是生长于世界两极的树，跨山跨海跨万顷疆土，要让彼此根系相交相连纠缠不清。

Jerome扯过Bruce捂住嘴巴的手，亲吻舔舐他手上的伤口，半干涸的血迹被他一点点舔尽。

Bruce发出满足的呜咽声，离他想要的高潮只有一步之遥。

Jerome就是在这时瞥见男孩儿唇边微笑的。

作为一个雏儿，Bruce表现得太好了，好到Jerome忘了被需要的是这个少爷Omega，好到他都忘了折磨他。

不对，这才是你的目的吧。

如果不完成标记你就没有力量与我对抗。

狡猾的小家伙。

他毫不犹豫地离开男孩儿的身体，伸手勾了勾他的下巴。

“到此为止”他俯视着被情欲染红双眼的小孩儿，轻声道。

Bruce瞪大眼睛，慌乱神情暴露无遗。

Jerome退坐到床边，开始整理衣物。Bruce跟着起身，眼睛没有离开他。气氛尴尬到无法化解。他感觉到Jerome是认真的，这让他难受又沮丧。

“太无趣了”Jerome捡起床底的枪，上膛，然后对着Bruce说。

“还是 **杀掉** 你更好玩儿”

危机激发了Bruce的斗志。他扑上前撞飞了Jerome的枪，两人一起摔在地板上。

Bruce跪坐在Jerome身上，Bruce一手按住他，另一只手按着自己太阳穴。该死的头疼又来了。

**“HAHAHAGOOD BOY！”** Jerome大笑。

“想接着玩儿吗？那么，遵守规则二。

“要诚实。”

他撑起上半身，靠近Bruce，在与他鼻尖相触的地方，如是说。

“闭嘴！”Bruce语气凶狠，眼睛里却跃动着渴望。

“说出来，B”Jerome挑眉，像是要激怒他。

**“去你的规则！”**

Bruce说完粗鲁地撕开Jerome的衬衣。他不再迂回，既然对方已经看出自己的意图。那么只要能达成目的，他愿意主动出击。

但他突然停住了。

他眼睛里映出Jerome身体上，触目惊心新旧交叠的伤痕。

这家伙，究竟经历了什么才可以笑得那样无畏又张狂？

“我从未[ **对你** ]撒谎，Bruce。”Jerome轻描淡写道。

“不过，他们”Jerome手指在空中划了下，“都死了”

“HAHAHAHAHA”Jerome躺倒大笑，笑声刺耳。

Jerome没想到的是，下一秒，Bruce会扑上来，紧紧抱住自己。

这个疯子不明道德善恶，不惧性命生死，他没有这些概念，他只遵循自己的、唯一的准则：有趣。追求极致的欢愉，凌驾于所有人的痛苦之上，追求极致的自由，破开所有法制伦理束缚。

他在人性的恶意里生长。

穿越恐惧，忍耐，挣扎，抵达释放。

抵消恐惧的只有成为恐惧。

马戏团里获得掌声欢呼声的小丑教会他——

笑，会获得目光。

他想被看见。

如果欢笑代表喜爱。

他未曾得到过爱。

他没有心。

Bruce看透了他，孤注一掷。

要让他害怕。

害怕面对未知，害怕面对他不懂的感情。

Jerome僵住。

“W...What the hell is wrong with you？”Jerome踟蹰。

“你在可怜我？”他声音里藏着危险的寒意“小圣母？”

Bruce不回答，俯身吻他。

他的吻已经超越主动的范畴，更像是一种压迫。他撬开Jerome的牙关，和他舌尖追逐，津液交溶。

Bruce的手没有停下。他重新解开Jerome的腰带，在意犹未尽中起身，让他脱得跟自己一样一丝不挂。

Jerome并未做任何阻止，甚至带着鼓励和欣赏，他想知道他究竟可以做到哪一步。

男孩儿低头，没有半分犹豫，张嘴含住他身下半硬的家伙什。

作为纸上谈兵的菜鸟，Bruce显然没什么技术可言。幸好他也没做多久，Jerome就全硬了。

把这个哥谭鼎鼎有名Wayne家小少爷的自尊踩在脚下的感觉简直不要太好。Jerome想狂笑。至少他是这么觉得。

Bruce直起身子，用手指抹了下嘴角。被汗湿的头发垂在额前。他微微眯眼，居高临下地看着Jerome。

这个样子的Bruce Wayne只有Jerome Valeska看到。

**他性感极了** 。

如果这不是场赌局，Jerome会立刻把面前的男孩儿吃干抹净。

但他必须拥有十足的耐心。

他想得到的远不止这些。

Bruce保持骑在Jerome身上的姿势，略微向前倾了些，将后穴顶着对方的炙热，没入进去。

骑乘位的阻力比他想象中大许多，他有点高估自己。事实是他只推进了那家伙一半不到，就无法再深入了。男孩儿不由得皱眉。

他需要一些抚摸来放松。

Jerome双手从Bruce大腿外侧向内摩挲。到大腿根部又往上，经过人鱼线，腹肌，肋骨。他掌心的温暖，让男孩儿再次分泌些许蜜液，他终于能"吃"得更深些。

拇指指腹覆在男孩儿胸口果实上，他肆意地揉捏它们，Bruce似乎对这种触摸敏感，他去掰Jerome的手，想让他停下。Jerome反剪Bruce的手禁锢在后背，将他拉近自己，开始用嘴品尝他胸口殷红。Bruce挣扎着，即使他意识想反抗，但这种刺激却让身下的行为更加顺畅。他已经可以小幅度地起落，配合Jerome的顶弄。

他们的动作越来越默契。

Bruce可以感觉到Jerome已经完全沉入其中。他开始加紧引导他形成标记。

就要过那道坎。

一次比一次地深入。

Jerome反复地冲撞Bruce穴壁上的敏感点，令全身酥麻的颤栗几乎要吞没Bruce，他的意志被推到溃散边缘。

终于，那炙热顶开生殖腔口。

Jerome起身，松开Bruce后背的手，抱紧他，给他想要的，在他生殖腔里射入自己的精液。成结，完成标记。

Bruce的信息素融在Jerome的信息素里，退去寒冷，变为温热的奶香。

Bruce是在被标记后才释放的。微凉的浊液洒在Jerome的小腹上。这个男孩儿意志之坚定着实令人吃惊。

任何人都无法让哥谭的王子屈服，流淌在他血液里的孤高，至死不变。

“是你该诚实，Mr.Valeska”

“说你的遗言。”

Bruce不知何时把枪拿到了手上。

枪口指着躺倒在地的Jerome。

“HAHAHAHA”Jerome依旧笑得恣意。

“Come on”他伸出手指挑衅道。

Bruce没有动，拿枪的手在抖。

他已经没有办法威胁 **他的** Alpha。

“回答我的问题吧，Brucie。”

“所以，现在，我们是什么关系？”

Bruce眼睛通红看着他，不说话。

“我们可以交换答案。”

“你，是我存在的意义。”Jerome用唱歌般的语调说。

Bruce还是沉默。

“规则三，要公平。”

“开口，Bruce。”Jerome伸手去捏Bruce的下巴。

“敌人”Bruce咬着牙回答。

“非常好！但回答错误！”

“你不会杀我，为什么？”Jerome循循善诱。

“你是...我的责任。”Bruce失神，他看着Jerome，觉得自己快要输了。

“你是我微笑的理由。”他扒拉着Bruce的嘴角往上抬，让他看上去在笑。

“但还不够准确。”他又用手摸了摸他的头。

“你是... **我的** 。”Jerome离得很近，Bruce几乎要亲到他。

“ **MY LOVE** ”Jerome脱口而出。

Bruce狡黠一笑，他还是赢了。

“ **你爱我** ，Jerome。”他的声音那么骄傲。

“这才是我不杀你的理由。”

“你不再是我的威胁。”

Jerome呆坐着，他并未消化这个事实。

直到Bruce过去，再次拥他入怀。

小疯子和小朋友最终达成和解。

如果那时候Jerome再问一遍，答案就不会是这样了。

但他没有那样做。

你想要的不就是这个吗？所以我是舍不得你输啊。

Bruce, Darling.

**你也是爱我的** 。

我知道。

**_END_ **


End file.
